


A chance encounter

by sappho_malfoy (Sapphy)



Series: Cheesy Vampire Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Female Voyeur, Masturbation, Other, Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/sappho_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's been looking for Draco everywhere. What she sees when she finds him makes her reassess her opinion of him. This is a one-shot spin off from my fic Vacuus Fines Finium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance encounter

Ginny was worried about Harry and oddly, Malfoy too. Since he’d saved her life, admittedly sort of by accident, they became quite close. They had a lot in common and despite their differences had managed to come to a sort of agreement. And some how she’d ended up getting embroiled in Draco’s plot to set the two of them up. Of course as Draco’s plans went this one made a lot of sense and hurt relatively few people (compared to his plan to cheer Trelawny up, she’d had a bit of a break down after the incident with the Fire Whiskey in defense club. But how was Harry supposed to know her family were threatening to disown her if she didn’t stop drinking? Actually Harry hadn’t seemed nearly as concerned about this as he should be in Ginny’s opinion – clearly to busy obsessing over Draco to worry about other people!) Draco's plan to cheer up Trelawney involved talking loudly about how difficult it was to give up drink whenever she came near him (he said this was to boost her sense of achievement when she finally manage d it), jumping out at her from behind pillar wearing the scariest masks he could find and then disappearing (to bring her out of herself apparently) and hiding her possessions (to keep her on her feet). As a result of this Trelawny had taken to locking herself in her tower and refusing to let any student in. She shouted lessons to them under the door. How Draco had enough time to do all that and still scheme what he had called Operation: Get Potter. He told her secretly that he’d had at least one Operation: Get Potter (he wasn’t that imaginative when it came to names) on the go since the second day of school but this was the first one to even come close to succeeding. It was a wonder he had enough time to work and sleep but he seemed perky enough and he was still second only to Hermione. 

Ginny’d seen Draco disappear down the dusty disused corridor which Blaise assured her led to a short cut to the third floor (she had taken one look at the thick layer of dust and decided she’d rather take the stairs) a few moments earlier and she was following him, hoping to get an explanation of his erratic behaviour this week. He seemed to have mostly given up on his Trelawny baiting (probably partly because she hadn’t left her tower for 3 weeks). He’d even stopped leaving bottle of Polster and Banf’s patented miracle shampoo for greasy hair in Snape’s cambers. Being friends with Draco certainly kept her on her toes – she never knew what he was going to do next (or when she would have to step smartly round the corner and leg it because Snape had realised she was keeping watch for Draco again).

She walked along the corridor, peering in at the glass panels that all the doors in this part of the castle had. Eventually she found him – he was in the forth room to the left…

Draco was in the classroom, facing her but with his eyes shut. He had shrugged off his robe and his shirt was unbuttoned to the waist and one hand had snaked inside it. When the light shafted through a high dusty window she could see a glimmer of light through the fabric and she remembered he’d told her a few days earlier that he’d finally got the nipple piercing he’d been craving for years a couple of days before he rescued her. (His reasoning being that as Snape was probably going to kill him for what he said at his cousin Anathema’s wedding, he might as well enjoy himself.)

She saw his fingers tug at the metal and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. He tugged it again, harder, and she saw a spreading patch of red stain the crisp white shirt. Draco threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He raised two blood stained fingers to his lips and delicately licked every last drop of his own blood from them. He sucked them into his mouth, taking them deeper and deeper and whimpering low in his throat. He was sucking his fingers into his mouth right up to the root and Ginny blushed as she realized what he was imitating. She was no prude, but watching someone else do that… She wasn’t really a voyeur, but Draco was certainly an exhibitionist if the show he was putting on was anything to go by. She wondered is he was imagining he had an audience. He was certainly keeping his eyes tight shut, presumably to stop the real world from interfering with his fantasy. Perhaps he was imagining Harry watching him. Ginny could certainly imagine that. She’d spent six months learning to perform a strip tease, during which time Harry had most definitely discovered his voyeuristic side. Some days she’d had to tie him up just to stop him jumping her before she’d finished! That all seemed a long time ago.

Draco was panting now, his breath coming in quick sharp gasps, making his body shake violently with the need for air and she soon saw why. Though his shirt was undone to the waist (exposing creamy skin which just begged to be touched) he was still wearing his tie. It was tight around his neck like a choker, pressing hard against the soft flesh. As she watched, the knot pulled itself tighter and Draco let his hands drop to his sides. He lent back against the desk, his legs shaking with the effort of supporting himself. His chest was heaving as he gasped, desperately trying to fill his aching lungs.

Just as Ginny was considering whether she would have to rescue him from himself the tie loosened and Draco’s whole body relaxed. He slumped and took a few deep breaths, leaning heavily on the table behind him for support. Ginny couldn’t help trailing her eyes down down his body. He wasn’t her type but all that firm pale skin just begged to be looked at.

Her face was already flushed with shock and embarrassment and it grew even brighter red when her wandering eyes found the not inconsiderable bulge tenting Draco’s very expensive trousers.

He was gasping and shuddering again, and as she watched the tie began slowly tightening again. Finally Ginny realised what she was watching. Draco was using an Adstringo charm on himself. She was shocked but not too surprised. She had heard of auto-erotic suffocation (with brothers like the twins it’s very difficult to stay innocent for long) and she knew that people occasionally died of it. This spell was of course the perfect solution. It suffocated the victim until they were moments away from passing out then it stopped. This constant deprivation of oxygen, interspersed with brief respites, brought the victim closer and closer to death every time, as the suffocation got stronger and the respites got fewer. What shocked her was that Draco was able to cast it so proficiently, especially on himself. Adstringo is very dark magic, one of a string of torture spells which Voldemort had made popular. But it was notoriously difficult to cast, and required a high level of proficiency in black magic, and for the caster to want to cause the victim pain. It required more hate and concentration than Crucio, which only needs anger. For that reason, anyone found casting was given an instant life sentence. She wondered what the ministry would do with someone who had used it on themselves.

But now at least she knew for sure that she didn’t have to worry about Harry hurting Draco. Anyone who could cast one of the six torture spells in their sixth year was no shrinking violet. She could also finally be sure that Draco had really meant it when he’d told her he was a masochist. No one would willingly cast magic that dark on themselves if they didn’t really want too.

A loud moan from Draco broke her reverie. He had finally given in and had unbuttoned the front of his trousers and was slowly stroking himself, never releasing the charm. She blushed to the roots of her hair and hurried away, more than a little disturbed by how hot Draco had looked.


End file.
